


Phil Coulson's Shoe

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Banter, Crack, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Plot, Phlint-centric, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), just fluff, shut up, the avengers are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Clint convinces Phil to spend a movie night with the rest of the Avengers, letting their relationship be known. Phil would not have agreed if he had known he would lose his shoe.





	Phil Coulson's Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I'm having writers block with my two longer works in progress, so this is what ya get from me for now. Besides, the first Phlint I did, I tortured poor Clint (... literally). So why not write a nicer one, that is pure fluff? Enjoy.

Clint woke up with a yawn. He stretched lazily and saw a water bottle sitting on the nightstand. He chuckled to himself and grabbed it, taking a sip. Phil was such a considerate boyfriend, it was ridiculous.  _Fiance_ , Clint corrected himself. They were  _ **engaged**_ , Phil actually proposed to his sorry ass.

Clint sat up and saw Phil sitting at the small desk in the corner of their bedroom. All he wore were a pair of boxers, and he was on a tablet, probably working too hard. They had some amazing morning sex, right after Clint had gotten back from a mission. Clint knew that while Phil was definitely happy to see him, the sex really had the ulterior motive of getting Clint to sleep considering Clint hadn't slept much on the week long mission. Clint, without fail, always passed out after sex, and Phil knew it. Devious shit his fiance was.

Clint pulled himself from bed and started pulling on clothes. "How long was I asleep?"

"About nine hours." Phil replied, not looking up. Clint whistled. It must be well into evening by now.

"You really let me get my beauty sleep. Hey, the Avengers are having a movie night. You wanna come?" Clint asked, pulling on a shirt.

Phil looked up from the tablet in his hands and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay with your team knowing about us?" The senior agent asked.

Clint chuckled. "We're engaged, we have to tell them sometime. Nat will be personally offended if she's not invited to the wedding. Besides, if anything, they'll be more surprised that you're alive then you're engage to me. I flirted with you non-stop in front of them." Clint pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows.

Phil smirked slightly and put his tablet down. "You flirt non-stop with everyone, Clint." He retorted.

The archer gave him a disarming smile. "Yeah, but I only mean it with you." He winked. Phil rolled his eyes. "So is that a yes or no? Come on Phil your team knows about us, why can't mine?" Clint whined.

A sigh. "Firstly, they only know because I wear my ring on my finger, you were yours around your neck, you can hide it. I can't. Secondly fine. I'll come. But I hear one snarky comment from Stark and I'm unloading a clip in his ass." Phil relented.

Clint smiled victoriously. "Get dressed, I want to get there early." He kissed Phil's cheek and went on a hunt for his shoes.

"They're in the hallway, you kicked them off there." Phil called as he got up to get dressed, answering Clint's unspoken question. Clint shot his fiance a smile, then ran into the hallway, jumping around on one foot to pull each shoe on. He wasn't surprised when he waked back into the bedroom and found Phil already mostly dressed, tying his tie. Phil had a way of getting dressed faster than anyone Clint knew.

"Seriously? It's movie night. You don't need a suit." Clint scoffed.

"Clint, when am I not wearing a suit?" Phil pointed out, finishing his tie, and pulling on the suit jacket.

Clint grinned deviously. "Oh, I've seen you in a few things besides a suit. Your birthday suit is one of my favorites." Clint fisted Phil's tie and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Phil sighed and pulled away. "Birthday suit has the word 'suit' in it. Therefore, it is a suit. And you're going to wrinkle my tie." He scolded. Clint pouted, but let go.

"Come on, let's go old man." Clint grabbed Phil's wrist.

"Call me old man again and you're not getting laid for at least a month." Phil warned.

Clint paled. "Yes, sir." Phil chuckled.

 

They walked into the Avengers building quietly, because Clint wanted to see how far he could get with his previously dead fiance before someone said something. When they passed the kitchen, Tony ended up being the first one to see and say something.

"Hey, there's a dead man walking around in my building. How about that." The billionaire mused.

"Good to see you too, Stark." Phil greeted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tony tilted his head to the side. "Do I want to know how you're not dead? I mean, I'm not surprised. Pretty much everyone in this building has been presumed dead, myself included, at some point. But I saw your dead body, so a bit different." Tony rambled.

"Something to do with alien DNA. It's a long story." Phil said with a tight smile.

Tony nodded slowly. "Right. So I don't want to know." He answered his own question.

Natasha and Bucky walked in next. Natasha frowned. "Aren't you dead?" She asked Phil.

"He was. Alien DNA, I guess." Tony answered for Phil. Bucky frowned and muttered something about the future being strange.

"You knew?" Natasha asked Clint, looking suspicious.

Clint responded with a shit-eating grin. "Yep." Natasha only further narrowed her eyes. Clint smiled sweetly at her, then dragged Phil into the living room.

Phil sat down in a recliner, and Clint plopped down between his fiance's legs hugging Phil's calf. Phil gently carded his fingers through Clint's dirty blonde hair, and Clint sighed with content.

The rest of the Avengers slowly filled in, bearing food, which was put on the coffee table. Bucky, Tony, and Natasha came first, then the rest of the Avengers came in, Steve, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey. Most of them were newer and didn't recognize Phil, but Steve did and frowned with shock. Though everyone did seem a bit curious about Phil's close proximity to Clint.

"Agent Coulson?" Steve said quietly.

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You're alive." Steve marveled.

Clint couldn't see it, but  _ **knew**_  Phil gave him a dramatic eye roll. "Last time I checked, Captain."

"How?" He asked.

Phil shrugged. "Alien DNA, or so I'm told." Steve only frowned further.

"Okay but let's be real here, the more interesting question is what's going on between Agent Coulson and Clint." Tony smirked.

Clint smiled confidentially. "We're engaged." There was a round of surprised congratulations from around the room.

"These boys can duke it out for best man, but if I'm not the maid of honor there will be dead bodies, Clint." Natasha warned. Clint held up his hands in defeat.

Tony cocked his head, thinking. "What I wanna know, who tops and who bottoms?" He asked lewdly.

Natasha snorted. "Clint's a bottom, through and through." Clint scowled at her, and looked for something to throw at her. With nothing obvious, Clint got creative and took Phil's shoe off of his foot and hurled it at the assassin. He was partially proud that it actually nailed her in the face, considering she for once wasn't expecting it. Natasha swore in Russian and cupped her swelling cheek. The entire room laughed. Normally no one dared to laugh at Natasha, but a first class assassin getting hit in the face by a flying dress shoe wasn't something you saw everyday.

"Clint, that was my  _ **shoe**_." Phil sighed, exasperated.

Clint grinned. "I know, it made a great projectile." He said, twisting to face Phil. His fiance only sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're not getting your shoe back." Natasha told Phil, gripping the black footwear.

Phil glared at Clint. "You have thirty seconds to get my shoe back, or you and I aren't having sex for the next  _ **year**_." Phil threatened. Clint's eyes widened, then he launched himself across the room, tackling Natasha.

The two assassins grappled for the shoe, but Clint was more desperate and Natasha was pulling her punches, so Clint grabbed it, and threw it back to Phil. Phil caught the shoe and pulled it on easily.

"FRIDAY, how long did that take Clint?" Tony asked.

"Twenty six point seven seconds, boss." The AI chirped.

"Ha." Clint said victoriously, and stuck his tongue out at Natasha, before crawling back over to Phil and getting into his previous position.

Sam snorted. "At least we all know what really motivates Barton." He teased.

"Please, you're just jealous I'm actually getting laid." Clint shot back.

"With all due respect, I believe Wilson and Barnes have been having sex for quite awhile now. My room is next to Wilson's room, and I do have enhanced hearing." T'Challa spoke up, smirking slightly. The look on Steve's face was  _ **priceless**_.

Clint practically howled with laughter. "That so? And here I thought you hated each other." He teased.

"Shut up, Barton." Bucky growled, his cheeks bright red. Clint laughed harder, so hard that he had to bury his face into Phil's leg to silence himself. Clint knew Phil was probably rolling his eyes again.

"It's not that funny, asshole." Sam grumbled.

T'Challa snorted. "I find it to be rather amusing myself."

"Wow, the Panther has a sense of humor. I never would've guessed." Clint said sarcastically. T'Challa arched an eyebrow at him. "Come on, man. The first three words you said to me were 'I don't care' when I introduced myself. I thought you were all stoic." Clint teased.

The king shrugged. "We were in battle. Names and introductions seemed irrelevant." Clint only rolled his eyes.

"Look, as much as I'm enjoying the small talk, can we actually start the movie? Before someone else gets hit with Coulson's shoe." Rhodey said, sounding slightly annoyed, but in a fond way.

"Right! FRIDAY, start the movie!" Tony said, and the lights dimmed, and everyone got settled in. Wanda and Vision cuddled, Steve and Tony cuddled, Bucky and Sam sat somewhat closer than 'just friends' (though no one commented), Clint hugged Phil's leg, and Natasha, T'Challa, and Rhodey all sat alone, but content. Clint smiled. He had his team around him and whole again (well, almost whole, but Clint would take what he could get), and his beautiful fiance above him. Even if it was just for a few hours, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I drank all my lemonade. I blame my writers block on my lack of lemonade.


End file.
